


This Is The Road To Ruin

by Nextredpaladin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, John Dies, John is a Saint, M/M, give Alex a break, modern!AU, the beginning is set in 2016, thomas jefferson is nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nextredpaladin/pseuds/Nextredpaladin
Summary: John Laurens was always going to be his favorite person and no cheesy shitfaced Jefferson was going to ever outdo Laurens and all the work he did.Alternatively: After John Laurens gets gunned down Alexander Hamilton turns to his worst enemy for emotional support.





	This Is The Road To Ruin

Alexander sat on the black leatherbound bar stool, tapping his fingers against the dark stained wood. He had totally bombed a debate in front of the however many people from the school were there. This is why, as John Laurens reminded him, arts and theatre majors shouldn't engage in political debates, but no one can deny that Hamilton was absolutely amazing as it and usually destroyed his opponents. He hadn't traveled all the way from Charlestown, Nevis, which was a little island in the caribbean, just to fail now. He had even convinced Sarah Lawrence to give him financial aid, which wasn't that hard with his academics, but he seemed to be too good for the college so they were trying to pressure him to go somewhere else like Harvard, but he was determined on going to Sarah Lawrence. 

The main reason why he was so set on that school was because his long distance boyfriend, John Laurens, had convinced him to try to be a performing arts major, he said something along the lines of "It's good for the soul." which now after going to classes for about four months he completely understood. However, even after the realization that Hamilton had Laurens would not shut up about how he was right and most times Hamilton would have to shut him up with a kiss or twenty. 

Laurens, well John, reminded Hamilton of a small puppy, always energetic and excited for the next thing and was also so loyal, almost sickeningly loyal, but Hamilton was just as loyal back. 

Alex sighed softly and ordered the cheapest thing they had on the menu, diving deep into thoughts about the debate and how he had lost, especially because he lost to Thomas fucking Jefferson. Of course it had to be the day he was debating against his worst enemy, which contrary to popular belief was also majoring in theatre and theatre arts management, which shocked half of the students there. 

Honestly, over the past four months Hamilton had gotten about 40 people weekly that went to him and told him that he should be studying political science or law instead of how to manage a theater. 

A buzz from his pocket pulled him out of his thoughts. He gently pulled his phone from his pocket and answered it, not checking the caller ID. 

"Babe, where are you? It's been like three hours, come home, please Alexander?" John spoke in a sweet, soft voice. In all honestly Laurens sounded like he was about to cry. 

"John, you weren't even there. It was so terrible. It was so awful I swear to god, Jefferson looked so happy roasting me. He even brought up stuff that most people don't know about. Like the hurricane and my mother and.." Hamilton said rambling on about what had happened earlier that day. 

"Sweetheart, Jefferson is the one who told me what happened. You know he didn't mean to hurt you like this. Please come home... I need you, Alex." John sighed through the phone, listening for any movement from the other side of the call. 

"Can you pick me up?" Hamilton sighed, quickly chugging the disgusting cheap beer he ordered. 

"Of course. Are you at Angelica's?" John asked alluding to their friend Angelica Schuyler's bar. Alex made a positive humming sound through the phone. "Okay, babe. I'll be there in 10." John dropped the call after that. 

Alex sat at the bar and wallowed in self pity for 10 minutes until his boyfriend came over to him and physically lifted him off of the bar stool and carried him to the car. 

"How bad was it?" John asked hesitantly, looking over at his boyfriend briefly. 

Alex groaned softly and pouted. "It was terrible. He made a fool out of me in front of so many of my peers for his own self satisfaction, what kind of sick bastard even does that. Who brings up the fact that someone else almost drowned in a hurricane and that their mother died into a debate about school and the hours of it. Like what the fuck. Why did Jefferson even call you?" Alex finished off angrily, huffing and messing with his hair. 

"He was worried about you, he realized what he said was wrong and he told me about what happened. He wants to take us out to breakfast tomorrow morning to appropriately to both of us. I haven't forgiven him yet, but I do believe it is wise to. He seemed genuine, Alexander, he didn't mean for his words to get so out of hand and hurt you as much as they did. He even promised that he wouldn't do it ever again and if he does you can beat him up and he won't press charges." John said in a hushed tone, knowing that when he does that it calms Alex down. 

"I'll think about forgiving him, but I'll need both of those things in writing and verbally from him." Alex huffed out as John pulled into their parking space. 

"Do you need me to carry you inside too?" He laughed, going over to Alex's door and opening it for him.

The two boys walked into the house together, hand in hand, smiling. To the couple onlookers they looked perfect, they were perfect. 

"Alex, we still have to talk about how Christmas is going to work." John stated. Alex looked at the calendar on the fridge and sighed. Today was the 20th and winter break started after classes tomorrow. 

"The Washingtons want to host me because they like adopted me since I've been in America." Alex said, wincing a little at his own words, clearly displeased that he already had plans for the break. 

"That's what I expected. At least come to South Carolina for New Years please?" John questioned. Alex nodded happily and flopped down onto their shared bed. "Thank you, my parents are excited to see you again." John laughed lightly and smiled. 

"Can we sleep, Laurens?" Alex asked, drowsy from the light buzz that the alcohol gave him. 

"Of course, Alexander. I love you." John said softly, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head.

"I love you too, Johnny." Hamilton felt the bed shift next to him and two strong arms wrap around his waist, holding him close before sleep enclosed around him.

 

Alex woke up at six am, approximately three hours before his first class. Alex rolled out of his bed and groaned. 

"Good you're finally awake! Thomas is going to be here in like 20 minutes to get us coffee and breakfast." John said smiling down at Alex, extending his hand to help him up. Alex angstily made his way to the bathroom and brushed his hair and teeth before getting dressed in some basic jeans and a random tee shirt that he found in John's drawers. 

When Alex left his shared bedroom he heard two men conversing farther in the house. He followed the sound of the voices and found Jefferson and his boyfriend talking about something.

"Hamilton! Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, I know that you and your boyfriend didn't have to, but I surely appreciate the fact that you wish to try and get everything sorted. I just wanted to apologize for my actions and words yesterday, they were extremely inappropriate and uncalled for." Jefferson smiled weakly at the end of his mini-speech and looked at Hamilton. 

"Thank you for inviting us out so that you can apologize, Thomas." John said, smiling widely and looked at his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. "Alex doesn't function properly until after his morning coffee, so don't take him not responding as a refusal of your apology, Thomas." John spoke again while Alex rolled his eyes (even though he knew damn well that it was true). 

The three men got their coats on and exited into the 41 degree weather, shivering and making a beeline to Jefferson's car, which John had previously discussed that they should all use one car for energy saving purposes. 

John ended up ordering coffee and a bagel for Alex because he was incoherent without his coffee and couldn't compute anything. As soon as Alex took his first sip of coffee he looked physically better. 

"So what exactly did you wish to say, Jefferson?" Alex questioned, looking up at the younger boy in front of him. 

"I wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday. They were incredibly uncalled for and extremely rude on my behalf. You, Alexander, deserve much better than to be publically shamed and humiliated in front of all of our peers. However, after you left I realized the gravity of my words and promptly told everyone that was there that if they spoke of what I said or released video footage of what happened myself and my family will sue them accordingly. I also promise that I will never do that again, and if I do then you can beat me up and I won't press charges for battery and assault." Thomas Jefferson smiled softly and looked at Hamilton before he took something out of his pocket and handed it to him. "I even have everything I said in writing and signed at the bottom so if I ever try to go back on my word you can show me the contract." he finished and smiled a bit wider.

"Thank you, Jefferson. I accept your apology." Alex said sipping his coffee. 

The rest of breakfast had been spent mindlessly talking about winter break plans and what they hoped to do after school. The three boys seemed to be getting along wonderfully and whenever Jefferson got the chance he'd apologize again.

 

Christmas was a pleasant mess. Alex hadn't expected that the Washington's would go all out for Alex. At first Alex felt weird going to Mount Vernon again, he hadn't been here since he first got to the states when the Washington's had promised to be his host family. Luckily Mr. Washington was also his technical theater teacher so Alex could get directed in the direction to go. 

Mount Vernon was very extravagant and beautiful, in the winter it looked more stunning, especially at night when Alex would take a walk through the gardens and look at the stars. Everyday Alex practically blew up John's phone with pictures and videos on and about the property. Every night at about 9pm John would call Alex and they would discuss the day and how they couldn't wait to see each other soon. 

On the evening of Tuesday, December 27th John Laurens had not called his boyfriend. Alex paced in the dining room worriedly, his boyfriend never ever missed out on calling him, he wouldn't.

"Alexander? There's a call for you." Martha Washington said, holding one of the many house phones inside Mount Vernon's main structure. 

"Is it John Laurens?" Alex asked, perking up and walking over to the older woman. 

"No, it's his father." Martha said handing the phone over to Alex. Alex took the phone and put it up to his ear.

"Mr. Laurens?" Alex questioned, his voice shaking as anxiety started building deep in his stomach.

"Alexander Hamilton? Are you my son's boyfriend?" Mr. Laurens asked, his voice sounded hoarse, as if he had been crying. 

"Yes, sir, that's me. Is he okay? What happened?" Alex questioned quickly trying to seek answers about his boyfriend. 

"My son was killed earlier today in a robbery gone wrong. He tried to fight back, but he was shot by the attacker." Mr. Laurens stated in a hushed tone. 

Alex felt his heart and stomach give out, he felt as if he was going to be sick. No, this had to be a joke, this couldn't be real, John couldn't die, he couldn't leave Alex now. He handed the phone back to Martha and started leaving the room.

"Alexander. Are you alright?" Martha asked worriedly, looking at the boy and frowning.

"I have to find George." He said and left the room, wiping tears from his eyes and trying to calm his breathing down enough to talk. Alex walked through the doors of the study and stood in front of Washington's desk, George failing to notice him at first. 

"Alexander, what's wrong? What happened, son?" George said as soon as he saw Alex, concern seeping through his voice. George got up and walked over to Alex, embracing him in a hug.

"H-he's gone. John.. he.. he's-" Alex said trying to format an appropriate sentence. 

"George! Oh thank god you're in here. I think you should talk to Mr. Laurens, he'll tell you more." Martha said, her eyes red and her hands shaky. She handed the phone to George and he passed Alex onto Martha. 

Martha directed the young boy into his room and sat him down on the bed, she sat down with him and hugged him. 

"H-he... I didn't. I." Alex tried speaking before a sob racked through his body. Alex sat like that for a few minutes, letting the sobs and incomplete sentences roll out of him. 

Alex didn't even realize that George had joined the hug. The three of them sat there and cried for a little. After a while Martha felt as if she couldn't cry anymore and left with the promise of a sweet treat and water to lift people's spirits and keep them hydrated. 

"Son, I know this is hard, but you can make it through this, you're such a strong boy." George said holding him close. "We are going to go to South Carolina tomorrow, okay? The funeral is set for this Friday, okay?" Alex nodded weakly and sniffled. 

After Martha came back with cookies the three of them ate in silence and ended up having a sleepover in Alex's room so if something happened in the middle of the night Alex could get comforted appropriately. 

 

Alex checked the mirror for the fifth time and fiddled with a black flower in his breast pocket and sighed shakily. 

"You look great, son." Washington said, smiling weakly at the younger boy and walking over to him. "Do you want me to walk in with you?" he questioned.

"Yes please." Alex said in a hoarse voice. George nodded and held Alex's hand as they walked outside to where the casket was. 

Alex recognized some people from school were there. Lafayette, a foreign exchange student who was their friend, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr, Angelica, Eliza and Peggy. 

Angelica got up on the stand and started her speech "There are moments that the words don't reach, there is suffering too terrible to name, you hold your friend as tight as you can, and push away the unimaginable. The moments when you're in so deep, it feels easier to just swim down. There is a grace too powerful to name. We push away what we can never understand, we push away the unimaginable.." Alex had zoned out and was now staring at the casket, refusing to believe that his beautiful boyfriend was in it. 

"Alexander?" a deep voice asked, Alex looked up to see Thomas Jefferson standing in front of him. Alex hugged the younger man tightly and sniffled, starting to cry into the other man's suit jacket. "Hey, hey.. Alex.. it's okay, it's going to be okay." Thomas said softly, holding the older man closer in his grip.

"Why'd he have to leave me, why did he have to go? If I could spare his life, if I could trade his life for mine, he'd be standing here right now, they'd all smile and that would be enough." Alex said through soft sobs.

"But then we'd be mourning you, Alex. I know you want him back, but even if you did trade your life for his, you wouldn't be here, he wouldn't be able to share his life with you." Thomas said softly, holding Alex close to him. 

"I don't think I can be here anymore." Alex said quietly, feeling sick to his stomach. Thomas nodded and sighed softly, luckily the funeral had ended not too long ago. 

"Can you stand here for a second, Alex?" Thomas asked, Alex nodded slowly and watched as people took turns throwing a shovelful of dirt onto the casket. He quickly looked away and shivered. 

Thomas came over a minute later and wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders, directing him to the parking lot. 

"Where are we going, Thomas?" Alex asked quietly, getting in the car and looking up at the younger boy.

"We're going to go to Monticello for a little while and try to relax, okay?" Thomas said, making sure that they both buckled up before starting to drive to his home.


End file.
